


Petits drabbles en vrac (The West Wing)

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Ficlets, Français | French, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ecrit en 2007 pour un prompt par niennanou @ LiveJournal : CJ, Josh, mouillettes.</p></blockquote>





	1. Gâté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit en 2007 pour un prompt par niennanou @ LiveJournal : CJ, Josh, mouillettes.

**Gâté**

Elle le regarde, debout contre la porte de la cuisine et à moitié endormi, flottant dans son pyjama trop grand et les cheveux ébouriffés, et elle doit avouer qu’elle lui trouve un côté attendrissant. Même s’il a été manifestement déçu lorsqu’il l’a vue dans son entrée à la place de Donna. Si bien que quand il lui demande « Tu me ferais cuire des oeufs à la coque, CJ ? » et bien qu’elle se soit seulement arrêtée pour lui déposer des dossiers, elle s’y colle de bon coeur. Elle gère le corps de presse de la Maison Blanche chaque jour que Dieu fait, elle peut gérer Josh et des oeufs à la coque.

Donna a bien dit quelque chose... « Tu me ferais des mouillettes avec les oeufs, CJ ? » ... sur son côté enfant gâté, mais c’est Josh. Elle sait qu’il a un côté enfant gâté. Tout un pan, même. Elle lui répond « Pas de problème, retourne te coucher, tu ne devrais pas être debout. » et il obéit.

Elle entend soudain sa voix résonner à travers l’appartement, bien trop forte pour quelqu’un dans son état « Coupe la croûte, pour les mouillettes, hein, CJ ! » et une part d’elle sait qu’elle devrait lui faire quelques suggestions sur la façon dont il peut utiliser la croûte.

Mais elle se contente de sourire et de couper soigneusement le long de la mie du pain.


	2. So Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit en 2007 pour un prompt par niennanou @ LiveJournal : POTUS, Leo, glapir.

Leo connaît le Président depuis quarante ans. Il connaissait le Président avant qu’il soit Président et, même si avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il est incapable de dire à quoi il va choisir de s’intéresser un jour donné (ça peut dépendre du temps qu’il fait, de la une du Washington Post ou d’une chanson entendue à la radio en se réveillant), il sait gérer la plupart de ses humeurs. Le calmer quand c’est nécessaire, le dynamiser quand il se transforme en Oncle Fluffy (© Claudia Jean Cregg), voire le recadrer quand il part dans des délires de grandeur.

Mais il ne sait pas quoi faire quand il l’entend glapir comme ça à travers la porte. Sincèrement, il n’a jamais su, ne saura sans doute jamais comment empêcher ce genre de sons fort peu présidentiels. Il essaye de ne pas regarder Charlie, mais ce n’est pas facile, Charlie se trouve juste en face de lui et hausse les sourcils, légitimement interrogateur.

« Leo...

\- Softball féminin. Notre Dame est en train de prendre une déculottée, explique-t-il brièvement. Soyez gentil, Charlie, fermez les portes entre la Résidence et l’Aile Ouest. »


End file.
